horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream
"Scream & Shout" is a song by The Black Eyed Peas front-man will.i.am and American singer Britney Spears. It was released on November 20, 2012, as the third single for the former's fourth studio album #willpower. Lyrics Bring the action When you hear this in the club You're gonna turn this shit up You're gonna turn this shit up You're gonna turn this shit up When we up in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us See the boys in the club They watchin' us They watchin' us They watchin' us Everybody in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh" We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh" I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh" You are now-now rockin' with will.i.am and (Britney, bitch) Aw yeah Aw yeah Aw yeah Bring the action Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control On the bottom, we let it go Goin' fast we ain't goin' slow No no, ay yo Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor Drink it up and then drink some more Light it up and let's let it blow Blow blow, ay yo Rock it out, rockin' now If you know what we talkin' 'bout Turn it up and burn down the house Hou-house, ay yo Turn it up we gon' turn it down Here we go, we gon' shake the ground Cause everywhere that we go we Bring the action When you hear this in the club You're gonna turn this shit up You're gonna turn this shit up You're gonna turn this shit up When we up in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us See them girls in the club They lookin' at us They lookin' at us They lookin' at us Everybody in the club All eyes on us All eyes on us All eyes on us I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh" We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh" I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh" You are now-now rockin' with will.i.am and (Britney, bitch) Aw yeah Aw yeah Aw yeah It goes on and on and on and on When me and you party together I wish this night would last forever Cause I was feelin' down now I'm feelin' better And maybe it goes on and on and on and on When me and you party together I wish this night would last forever Ever-ever-ever-ever-ever I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh" We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh" I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh" We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh" I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out We sayin', "Ohh, wee ohh, wee oh wee oh" You are now-now rockin' with will.i.am and (Britney, bitch) Why It Sucks # As stated in the image caption, this song is enough to make your eardrums bleed. # will.i.am's autotune is irritating, it puts you on your last nerve. # Britney Spears sounds too British, she doesn't sound like herself in pre-hook. # The futuristic and beat is generic and laughable even for 2012 standards. # Blatant product placement EVERYWHERE in the music video. # Repetitive lyrics, the words "scream" and "shout" was said 28 times in total. Redeeming Qualites # The song's Just Dance 2017 routine is great, especially the Extreme routine. Music Video Category:Will.i.am Songs Category:Britney Spears Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2012 Category:2010s Category:Parodies from Bart Baker